The original
by gracetheordinary
Summary: Raven starts out as a normal student in Metrion High. What happens when she is chosen for a specific planet to go to and who will she fall for there? Please read, rewrites Raven's beginning.


**Disclaimer, I own nothing related to the teen titans. I only own the plot line. This story is kind of weird. I will explain at the end of the story. For your own sake read the end note.**

 **Raven pov.**

"Raven! Hurry or you will be late to your studies!" Azar, my mentor yelled from down the hall of the house. I roll over in my large comfy bed before standing. Slowly, I stretch my hands above my head towards the high stone ceiling of my room. My back cracks loudly as it sets back into place. Yawning, I walk into the bathroom where I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and commence brushing my teeth. I reach of and turn the handle on the shower to let the water warm. Lethargically I slip out of my clothes and step into the hot shower.

"Raven, be quick! We need to leave in 12 minutes!" I hear Azar yell from outside my room. Quickly I scrub my body and hair. I step out onto my cold stone floor and reach for one of my soft white towels. While drying myself I reach into my closet and grab a dark blue shirt and black shorts. I slip them on over my fresh undergarments. I place my ruby red shoes on and run out of my room.

As I reach the living room I grab my black bag and the book I had been reading the night before and sprint out the door. I see Azar in my peripheral vision waving. I wave back as I jog to school. Metrion High is only minutes away from my house and as I reach it I can tell that I am cutting it close from the small amount of students in the front. I rush into class where the last test of the year is occurring before our finally graduation and dimension hop happens.

I run into class and sit down right before the bell. Our teacher begins her lesson on physics in all dimensions and I begin to take notes.

 **\- last class of the day -**

"... and that class is the last day of the year! Have fun at your dimension hop!" My last teacher declares as all children rush out of the school. I slowly stand and walk out. I know that the dimension hop is going to happen but it still frightens me, we are prepared until we come of age, then we go to the planet that is decided as best for us by the prime minister.

As I walk down the street I take a look at all the temples I will see for the last time. It's sad but I will be able to move from our small dimension into a much larger one and I will be able to live happily there where only the immortal stay in Azerath. A elegant Phoenix lands infront of me and drops a letter. The bird swoops into the sky and soars out of my line of sight. I pick up the fallen letter, it reads

 _Raven,_

 _Your dimension hop is occurring tonight and you are therefore needed at the Temple of Azerath to have your dimension, abilities, and companion chosen._

 _sincerely,_

 _The Elders_

Just then I realize how much packing I still need to do. I run towards my house and throw open the door. Sprinting, I reach my room in a matter of seconds. I drag out a worn dufflebag from deep within my closet. My room suddenly looks so much more filled than it had on any other occasion. I grab the things I know I will need, I first grab my birth gem, a picture of Azar and I, and a old story that Azar had given me. I then pack pairs of shorts, shirts, a jacket, and undergarments. Once I'm content with all my supplies I zipp the dufflebag and mentally prepare myself for the dimension hop.

"Alright. Let's do this." I walk out the front door of my house filled with anxiety, hope, and small amounts of fear but a total sense of happiness. This decision will take a large burden off my shoulders. I calmly open the doors to the Temple of Azerath. The large stone room with large stain glass windows greets me brightly. I look at the elders, a group of kind immortals that only wish the best for their pupils and students. I hold my head high as I enter. Each of the Elders have met me and each expressed their appreciation with my hopes and fascinations.

"Miss Raven. We would like to congratulate you for graduating to the dimension hop so early. What would you like to be decided first? Your dimension, your companion, our your abilities?" Asks the eldest of the Elders. He looks at me scrutinizingly. I can tell my decision will affect all of my decisions from here to come.

"I wish to know of my companion first, sir." I answer confidently. I would like to know who I travel with and who will join me in my life.

"Ahh, a smart decison. You will be joined by the dragon. A sign of growth and expansion. The most rare companion, only given to those with immense strength, wether it be mentally or physically. You must choose the type of dragon you are blessed with." The Elder states in his loud voice. He waves a hand and a line of fascinating reptiles appear.

"Each dragon possesses a great gift. Choose wisely for they will stay with you until they have completed their duty as companions." I hesitantly look at my selections. I see a large amount of frightening looking dragons. Most aggressively breathing smoke or fire. I notice a small finned tail swish out of sight. I walk towards it and see a small dragon. The dragon is at most a foot long. He stands up and shows his beautiful silver scales. The little guy is clumsy apparently, because he stumbles over. He has tiny wings on his back and four stumpy legs. His little face is covered in dark blue scales that are randomly placed. I see that he yawns and shows his little teeth, his long tail wraps around his body as he stares at me.

"I would like this one please." I say to the elders as I motion towards the little guy. All the other dragons disappear into thin air and all that is left is the little dragon.

"Good choice. You looked at the dragon that hid in the back. Most others picked the large and obviously dangerous dragons. This dragon in particular is a rare case. We aren't sure what his abilities are, but we are sure he will become something amazing." The elder says in a almost proud tone. The little dragon walks over to my feet. He looks up at me as if asking to be picked up. I slowly cradle him but he instead crawls onto my shoulders.

"Raven, what would you like to know next?" The youngest Elder asks. "Your abilities? Or location?" Once again all Elders carefully watch my movements. I decide I would like to know my location last.

"I would like to know my abilities." I answer after a moment of thought. All the Elders show small signs of joy. One reaches out, he motions for me to come closer. I approach him cautiously. He places one finger on my forehead. I can tell he is using his abilities to gain information. A small smile appears on his face.

"Ah, this is quite promising. The you do not wish any true thing. You just simply wish for whatever is going to happen, happen. I see greatness. I think you would do good as a empath." He says happily. I look around at all the Elders. They all look overjoyed at the thought of me being able to feel others emotions. I smile happily. I never imagined I would be blessed with such a gift.

"Thank you, sir." I say greatfully I walk back to my previous position where I fix my new dragons position on my shoulders.

"Raven, I know where you would be needed." Speaks the smallest Elder. She looks fragile and content with the information she has been provided with.

"You are going to earth."

 **Alright. In this story Raven's mom and dad had ditched her in Azerath when she was a child. She was adopted by Azar who in the show/comics was her mentor. Now, the reason they have this 'dimension hop' is because they are overpopulated and this is the central for powers. So when they send people out, they could pass on the powers. They are also sent with a mythical animal as a companion for their journey. The birth stone was her chakra. If there are any questions, comment them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
